Media Create Week 8 2014
These are the weekly games sales for Japan of February 17 to February 23 of 2014. This is the 8th week of the calendar for sales. Some notable releases are the launch of the PlayStation 4, the release of Yakuza Ishin and Kuroko's Basketball: Miracle Victory. Please note that sales below the 20th best selling games are not recorded Game Sales # /00. PS4 Knack (Sony Computer Entertainment) {2014.02.22} (¥5.145) - 309.304 / NEW ' # /00. 'PS3 Yakuza: Ishin! (Sega) {2014.02.22} (¥8.600) - 138.158 / NEW ' # /00. 'PS4 Yakuza: Ishin! (Sega) {2014.02.22} (¥8.600) - 82.540 / NEW ' # /01. 3DS Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru to Ruka no Fushigi na Fushigi na Kagi (Square Enix) {2014.02.06} (¥5.490) - 72.350 / 634.433 ''(-39%) # /00. '3DS Kuroko's Basketball: Miracle Victory (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.02.20} (¥5.980) - 45.681 / NEW ' # /05. 3DS Yo-kai Watch (Level 5) {2013.07.11} (¥4.800) - 35.125 / 458.961 (+58%) # /00. 'PS4 Killzone: Shadow Fall (Sony Computer Entertainment) {2014.02.22} (¥7.245) - 32.336 / NEW ' # /00. 'PS4 Battlefield 4 (Electronic Arts) {2014.02.22} (¥7.665) - 24.799 / NEW ' # /04. 3DS Kirby Triple Deluxe (Nintendo) {2014.01.11} (¥4.800) - 17.665 / 457.796 (-23%) # /07. 3DS Puzzle & Dragons Z (GungHo Online Entertainment) {2013.12.12} (¥4.400) - 15.092 / 1.374.333 (-2%) # /00. 'PS4 Dynasty Warriors 8 with Xtreme Legends (Koei Tecmo) {2014.02.22} (¥8.190) - 14.356 / NEW ' # /02. WIU Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Nintendo) {2014.02.13} (¥5.985)-14.330/50.047 (-60%) # /00. 'PS4 Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (Ubisoft) {2014.02.22} (¥8.820) - 13.862 / NEW ' # /00. 'PS4 Call of Duty: Ghosts - Dubbed Edition (Square Enix) {2014.02.22} (¥7.980) - 13.701 / NEW ' # /00. 'PS4 Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition (Square Enix) {2014.02.22} (¥4.800) - 12.093 / NEW ' # /10. 3DS Pokemon X / Y (Pokemon Co.) {2013.10.12} (¥4.800) - 11.302 / 3.961.624 (-11%) # /08. 3DS Puyo Puyo Tetris (Sega) {2014.02.06} (¥5.229) - 8.859 / 67.204 (-35%) # /00. 'PS4 FIFA 14 (Electronic Arts) {2014.02.22} (¥7.665) - 8.808 / NEW ' # /09. PS3 Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Full Boost (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.01.30} (¥7.980) - 7.763/ 321.054 (-43%) # /00.PS4 Need for Speed: Rivals (Electronic Arts) {2014.02.22} (¥7.665) - 6.602 / NEW ' # /03. 3DS A-Train 3D (Artdink) {2014.02.13} (¥6.090) # /15. PS3 Grand Theft Auto V (Take-Two Interactive Japan) {2013.10.10} (¥7.770) # /00. 'PS3 Strider (Capcom) {2014.02.22} (¥3.990) ' # 24./12. WIU Super Mario 3D World (Nintendo) {2013.11.21} (¥5.985) # /17. 3DS Animal Crossing: New Leaf (Nintendo) {2012.11.08} (¥4.800) # /11. PS3 Diablo III (Square Enix) {2014.01.30} (¥7.980) # /16. 3DS Battle For Money Sentouchuu: Densetsu no Shinobi no Survival Battle! (Bandai Namco Games {2013.10.17} (¥4.980) # /06. 3DS Magi: A New World (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.02.13} (¥5.980) # /18. 3DS Attack on Titan: The Last Wings of Mankind (Spike Chunsoft) {2013.12.05} (¥6.090) # /19. 3DS Monster Hunter 4 (Capcom) {2013.09.14} (¥5.990) # /14. PSV Terraria (Spike Chunsoft) {2014.02.06} (¥2.980) # /00. 'PS4 Nobunaga's Ambition: Creation (Koei Tecmo) {2014.02.22} (¥9.240) ' # /13. PS3 Sengoku Basara 4 (Capcom) {2014.01.23} (¥6.990) # /20. 3DS The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (Nintendo) {2013.12.26} (¥4.800) # /00. 'PS3 Shin Koihime Musou: Otome Taisen Sangokushi Engi (Views) {2014.02.20} (¥7.140) ' # /21. PSV Super Heroine Chronicle (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.02.06} (¥7.480) # /26. 3DS Tomodachi Life (Nintendo) {2013.04.18} (¥4.800) # /25. 3DS Mario Kart 7 (Nintendo) {2011.12.01} (¥4.800) # /00. 'PS4 NBA 2K14 (Take-Two Interactive Japan) {2014.02.22} (¥6.090) ' # /23. PS3 Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster (Square Enix) {2013.12.26} (¥7.140) # /29. PS3 Battlefield 4 (Electronic Arts) {2013.11.07} (¥7.665) # /32. PSV Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster: Twin Pack (Square Enix) {2013.12.26} (¥7.140) # /22. PS3 Puyo Puyo Tetris (Sega) {2014.02.06} (¥5.229) # /24. PSV Disgaea 4 Return (Nippon Ichi Software) {2014.01.30} (¥6.729) # /00. 'PSV Chou no Doku: Hana no Kusari - Taishou Tsuyakoi Ibun (Prototype) {2014.02.20} (¥6.090) ''' # /35. 3DS Aikatsu! Futari no My Princess (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.11.21} (¥5.480) # /34. 3DS Disney Magic World (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.08.01} (¥5.480) # /30. 3DS New Super Mario Bros. 2 (Nintendo) {2012.07.28} (¥4.800) # /39. 3DS One Piece: Unlimited World Red (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.11.21} (¥5.980) # /38. PS3 Gran Turismo 6 (Sony Computer Entertainment) {2013.12.05} (¥6.980) System Sales Category:Media Create Category:2014